


little china doll

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only he knows how weak she really is, and she hates that. — Lucas/Maya</p>
            </blockquote>





	little china doll

Lately she's been hard to reach. She's been staring off into space, ignoring her teacher's lectures,  
and zoning off when her friends are talking to her. She tells them she's just tired, and they believe her.

Only he knows what it's really like to be her. Only he knows that she is a china doll, pretty and delicate, easily broken. He knows how weak she really is, and she hates that.

She hates herself, too. She hates herself every time she slices the small blade across her wrist. And the hatred she has for herself only causes her to cut more. She hates the part of her that wants someone to find out, to care about her. And that she's selfish enough to want extra attention from her friends. She hates when she hurts so much she can't take it, when she curls into a ball, head in her hands, crying.

He finds her like this one evening, crying on her bed with her sleeves pulled up, revealing her scars. As soon as she sees him, she ties her 'tough girl' act together, denying everything he had just seen. He stays the night, anyway. Not like her mom will notice, he reasons. Not if her mom's really as bad really as bad as the blonde says she is.

Lately he's noticed little things about her. Like the extra makeup she wears to distract from or cover the dark bags under her eyes, or the way she always wears sweatshirts to gym class. He knows she's broken on the inside, and he wants to help, but she won't let him. She's too proud.

She knows he wants to help her, and he knows she'll never give in. So they continue their never ending chase, the battle they can't help but fight. She wants his help, but she won't let him close enough to hurt her. And he wants to get close to her, his broken china doll.

Later that day he sneaks into her house again, as she's raiding the fridge for dinner. She invites him to stay for dinner - out of politeness, she tells herself - and he accepts. They order pizza and eat it with her mother's leftovers from the diner, watching reality shows on the crappy tv. He notices a scar peeking out from under her sleeve, and it reminds him of a crack.

His poor china doll, her ivory colored porcelain skin covered in scars, and her heartbroken eyes watering, but never crying, no, because crying means weakness, and weakness has no place on her world.


End file.
